Made in India
by indiancurry
Summary: Edward Cullen wanted to escape and rediscover his life. Will a trip to India and a meeting with a conservative Indian girl do the trick?
1. Chapter 1

If you are going through hell, keep going.  
**Winston Churchill**

When you have nothing left to keep you grounded.

When your whole life is out of your control.

When everything is meticulously planned out.

When everything is too perfect.

When you don't know yourself.

How do you go on?

How do you escape?


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid alarm clock."

"Edward honey breakfast is ready."

"Coming Mary. Have to take a god damn shower first. "

"What's than last bit Edward Anthony? "

"Said I have to take a hot shower first."

"As you should."

And that's how my mornings usually went. Looking from the outside someone would think I was a five year old boy not twenty five. But that's life if you are the heir to the Cullen enterprise. Most people will find nothing wrong with this. I have _wonderful _parents, a loving sister, I graduated from a top notch Ivy League college, women throw themselves at me, not to mention that I have enough money to buy a small country. No most people would _**not **_consider my life a pain.

"Edward hurry up, you have a meeting to go to. Your father just messaged me. I've laid your suit out."

Ah. That's good old Mary ,she 'laid _my _suit out '. Don't get me wrong she's a sweet lady, appointed to _take care _of me. It's not her fault I hate her for what she does.

So let be back up a little bit and tell you about my life. I've always been the golden kid. The kid who had everything. My parents love me a whole lot. And that's the problem. They love me too much. That's not a bad thing except I am always told what to do, how to behave and I am always, always expected to excel. I had to master the piano, I had to learn to speak French, I had to be well mannered.. and along those lines.

Sometimes it feels like I am looking at my life and I am not actually living it. If my parents were bad ones, I could lash out on them. But that's the catch they are the best parents anyone could possibly have. So I just wear smile and do what is expected of me.

"Are you done Edward?"

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute."

"Emmett will be riding with you."

Thank god for that. Emmett is my best friend and works for the company. He's perhaps the only person in the whole world to understand me.

I quickly take a shower and suit up.

"All done Mary" I said while I gave her a _bright _smile.

"You look dashing." She said, as she always does.

I quickly walk out before she could say more. I walk to the lift and wait for it to come up. It takes a bit of time 'cause I live in the (drum roll ) pent house . I get on.

Some people would think that I was whiner, that I didn't really appreciate what I had in life. But if given a chance I would easily trade with a mediocre life. As far as I am concerned freedom is the most important thing. I am prisoner in my own house.

The lift halts and i swiftly walk off. Emmett is waiting for me with two espressos. I quickly grab one without greeting him.

"Well good morning to you too" he said grinning at me.

I look at him and batting my eyelashes I say ,"Oooo.. Emmett thank you so much for the coffee. Will you marry me? "

"Mature Edward."

"Yeah, yeah get in the car."

We get in and tell the driver to get us to the office in less than fifteen minutes.

"So I heard the boss man was going to buy Shirley and co because he saw some great potential in them."

"Bull shit. It's all a publicity stunt. That company isn't worth half of what he's paying them. I reckon its simply to scare the Blacks. Then again it might put them in frenzy and that's always advantageous for us"

"Strong words Edward."

"What? I call 'em like I see 'em."

"Of course Mr Soon To Be Boss Man."

"Shut up"

Although Emmett was a great support he also dint fully understand how much I hated my life. I don't think anybody will. God I sound do morbid and pathetic.

The car halts and we get down. We have to rush 'cause we're almost going to be late and Carlisle, my dad, really hates tardiness. We rush into the meeting room, just on time.

Dad looks at us sternly but says nothing. Emmett gives me a look of relief.

He starts talking and the whole room goes quite. See that's the thing about my dad he's got this aura around him that commands respect wherever he goes. Sometimes I truly admire him for that. Suddenly he says to me

"Right Edward?"

Oh no he's going to find out I was dozing off. And then I am dead.

"Don't look so scared Edward it's only a happy news. Right fellas?."

"Some may disagree Sir", a voice calls out from the back of the room.

Everyone laughs.

I tentatively say, "I don't quite understand."

"My boy what's there to understand. I have decided to retire. As my heir you will naturally take over. And because I don't want you to feel abandoned I will become your advisor of sorts. We'll be the greatest father son duo in the history.!"

I could literally see my life in front of me. Endless hours behind a desk, I wield all the power but I am my dad's puppet. He calls the shots and I merely execute them. And soon I would have metamorphosed into a splitting image of him. I felt sick.

"Edward boy? "

"he's in shock I think, this is a big news after all."

"no I am fine. It's a good shock I think."

Emmett was the only one who saw through me. He knew I was going to explode when I get home.

"Excellent son. We'll begin the paper work and you'll be the boss in say six months time!"

"Here's toast to Edward Cullen the future CEO of the company."

It was like a slap to my face. Like all the air was knocked out of me. I was suffocating.

"well them people that's all for now. Get back to work."

I slowly walk out almost in a trance. Emmett catches up with me.

"You gonna be okay Edward?" he asked his face full of concern.

I just stare at him and go into my room and lock my door. I turn off the phone and simply sink to the floor.

This can't be happening to me. I thought I could at least have the pseudo freedom for a few years. I wasn't ready to be chained down. I wanted to explore and find myself. This wasn't fare.

I grabbed the closest thing to me, the dustbin, and threw it. Papers flew about haphazardly. One red flyer caught my eye. I picked it up.

**TRIPS TO INDIA, NOW AT REDUCED RATES**!

_**Looking for a good place to explore? India has got it all. **_

_**Call now **_

In a purely spur of the moment. I switch on my phone and dial the number.

"Good morning. This is makemytripnow and I am Mr Reddy. How may I help you?" the man spoke with a slightly Indian accent.

"Hmmm...I just came across your flyer for a trip to India."

"Yes,yes sir. Truly affordable prices to see a priceless land."

"So what do I do?"

"Sir it is all via the internet. Just go to our site and all the instructions are there."

"Thank you"

And I cut the call. I turn on the computer and quickly go to the site. I book one ticket to India within minutes.

I hear banging on my door. Must be Emmett. I open the door and he almost punches me.

"God Edward what's your problem, you had me worried sick."

"Everything is fine now man "

"What do you mean?"

"I am leaving"

"Leaving?"

"Yeah to India."

" What?"

"Tonight".


End file.
